Sisters and Brothers
by AngelAbigail
Summary: Death is unconscious and wakes up feeling...vibrant. One-Shot with War and Death, and myself and my friend Pamela. Hope you enjoy!


Well, this was based on a dream I had one night where one of my friends, Pamela, was my sister and was mated with Death. In the dream, Death was knocked out with this powerful lazer gun that was uh...on top of a giant hermit crab demon. Yeah, well I said it was a dream so naturally it was a little crazy! But let's pretend it was something a little more bad-ass for our Horseman, Death. Anyways, this has been written for a long time but I finally decided to post it on here. Hope you enjoy! I did ;3

* * *

In a cold dark room, Death lay on a bed unconscious, as he had been for a long enough time to worry Pamela. She held back her tears well, though she was unsure if he would make it out of this and wanted to burst into tears. After all, it had been a pretty hard hit, even for Death. War however, was more confident in his brother's strength. He stood at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for his brother to wake and watching for Pamela's imminent reaction. He'd already wagered with himself how long it would take for her to break.

She turned to look at War. "When is he going to wake up!? It's been more than a week. I've waited so long...He's cold. He doesn't breath. And I don't hear a heartbeat."

War held back a smile and managed to keep on his usual hardened face. "Death is always cold," he answered in the usual monotone. "His heart hasn't beat in a thousand eons and he doesn't breath unless he's spitting some sarcastic remark. You shouldn't worry, Pamela. He'll wake when he's good and-"

A low and pained grunt erupted into the room. Much louder than War's low voice. Pamela's head snapped to him and she raised her hands to her lips in hope. "Death?" She leaned over him and touched his face. His face that was once covered in a bone white mask. Now the mask lay on the bedside table, broken in half by the impact.

Death let out another grunt and Pamela sucked in a breath. Slowly, he leaned up and opened his eyes. "Oh, Death!" Pamela shouted. "You're awake! I was so worried! Do you remember what happened? Are you feeling okay? Maybe you shouldn't get up just-" Death's lips cut into her rushing words abruptly, caging her mouth with his, and she did not protest. War shook his head. Obviously his brother was okay, probably in better condition then before, knowing him. He waited for another moment, hoping he would be able to at least get a word out of him, but when the two started moaning into each other's mouths...he left.

After leaving the bedroom he shut the door behind him to give them privacy and walked into the living room where Abby was waiting on the couch.

"He's okay?" she asked, rising from her bored and slouching position.

"Better than okay," War rolled his eyes. "As soon as he got up he started murdering Pamela's lips."

"You let him do that to my sister!?" Abby growled.

"She seemed to enjoy it," War said as he sat down on the couch beside her. "So, yes."

"Oh," she looked down and laughed. "Of course." War slouched over, resting his elbows on his knees and looked at Abby. "I guess we'll just give them a minute," she muttered.

He chuckled at that. "He's a Nephilim. It will be more then a minute, or even an hour for that matter."

Abby raised her eyebrows and smirked. "I see." Her cheeks turned red a little but she said, "Take a Nephilim sex education class did we? Or...do you speak from experience?"

He couldn't hold back his grin now despite how he fought it. "Does it matter?" he asked.

Abby shrugged and looked down, starting to pick at her fingernails nervously. "No. Guess not," she muttered.

"Do I sense some jealousy in the room?" War slightly smirked.

She opened her mouth and stared up at him. Her cheeks were now a bright red and she nervously twitched. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I mean..."

War started inching closer to her and she froze.

"Then tell me, Abigail, do you have experience?"

"Uhhh..." her mouth hung open and she backed away from War, who continued to move closer to her on the couch. "No," she gulped.

He moved over her until she ran out of couch to escape him and he was mere inches from her face. "And would you like to be experienced?" he purred.

"With you?" she breathed out.

War looked to her lips, seeing it as a great opportunity for a kiss, but he was a patient wolf. He nodded and she froze for a long minute, waiting until her breathing slowed down and face returned to its natural color before saying, "Does Death have another bedroom?"

After a look of approval from Abby he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Let's go find out."


End file.
